Brothers
by Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago
Summary: Just a 'what if Ryuga and Ryuto met up' fic… ONE-SHOT!


**"Brothers"**

**Summary: **Just a 'what if Ryuga and Ryuto met up?' fic… ONE-SHOT!

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **Just a bit of heartache… I guess…

**Notes:** Well, my only thing to say is: Enjoy!

* * *

He couldn't believe the sight before him. Why did the younger boy before him look so much like him? Except for the fact that the other's red hair streak was on the left, parallel to his that was on the right, they would look exactly alike. It couldn't be that he, the Dragon Emperor, could be so oblivious as to never have noticed it sooner, could it?

"Ryuto?" he muttered, amber eyes widened in shock.

"R-Ryuga?" the other whispered. His amber glare was slightly younger and, very opposite to Ryuga's, was tearing up.

"How are you…?" Ryuga murmured. As far as the Dragon Emperor remembers, Ryuto, his little brother, died in a fire at the orphanage. He remembered it well, after they escaped their abusive parents and went to an orphanage in hopes of better life, a fire sparked from the furnace and cost nine year-old Ryuga something _very _precious. It was because of what he lost did he join Doji and the Dark Nebula soon after. His only question, why was Ryuto here, alive and breathing, when Ryuga remembers he died?

The younger shrugged, "I escaped dying in the orphanage," Ryuto began, meeting his eyes with the older pair of amber orbs, "I was running, towards the door, towards safety, towards _you_, I was near… but then the house exploded. Because of the blast, I ended up pretty far. I was found by a blader and treasure hunter, who gladly took me in and taught me the art of treasure hunting."

Ryuga was silent at that. Treasure hunter? _Ryuto _a _treasure hunter_? Ryuga expected more from the ambitious young blader he knew as his brother. He expected Ryuto to be a strong blader, in fact he even prayed that Ryuto was alive and fulfilling his dream of becoming the strongest blader when he was still new to Dark Nebula. Well, it seems his hopes for Ryuto went to him. Look at him now, the Dragon Emperor, the strongest of the strong, the wielder of a _forbidden _bey! Ryuto was expected to be the same, yet here he is, a treasure hunter. "What do you do for a living again?" Ryuga asked, trying to keep his disappointment hidden.

"I'm a treasure hunter." Ryuto said proudly. The younger, of course, has a right to be proud. He's hunted treasures hardly anyone knew existed, survived traps set by even the Aztecs for crying out loud! He was sure his brother was proud of him too, seriously, who wouldn't? Ryuto found treasure worth millions— no billions in any currency all over the world! In fact, their abusive parents actually went looking for Ryuto and when they found him, said they wanted him back. But Ryuto was no fool; he knew his parents only wanted him back because he could get them money.

The older narrowed his eyes on the younger, "So you're a treasure hunter, you say?" he said dryly, venom somewhat present his low and enraged sounding tone, "What a disappointment." He scoffed before turning, the wind sending his jacket/cape up in the motion.

Ryuto gasped, "Huh? 'Disappointment'?! What do you mean?!" He was pretty sure his older brother would at least be happy he's found something he likes! "Hey! Hold it! I'm talking to you!" The elder still did not yield and continued walking forward, away from his brother. "Hey! Ryuga! I'm talking to you!"

Still, Ryuga didn't stop. Enraged, Ryuto launched Omega Dragonis at his brother, hoping to get him to stop and listen to him. "RYUGA!" he screeched.

The older clicked his tongue. Ryuto should know better. Upon instinct, he turned and quickly launched L-Drago Destroy at Omega Dragonis, causing them to collide and smoke from the collision to fill the area. "Great! Now that I've got your attention," Ryuto said, his sweet face earlier replaced with an annoyed one, "Why are you disappointed, huh?!"

"I'm disappointed because you've lost your interest in blading!" Ryuga roared, "When we were children, all you ever loved was blading! You were always so passionate about it; even if you lost you would always get up and get stronger! God, Ryuto! You don't even have enough strength to challenge L-Drago's minimal strength!"

"What does that have to do with this?!"

"You've focused on treasure too long, Ryuto. You've forgotten Beyblade!"

"I have _not_!" With a furious roar almost similar to the Ryuga's, Ryuto threw his hand forward. "DRAGONIS!" he commanded. As if responding to the command, Dragonis pushed forward, causing L-Drago to move back an inch in their mid-air battle. The older let out an egomaniacal laugh at the attempt. "Disappointing." he said, old habits die hard with the Dragon Emperor.

"What?!" Ryuto exploded. "How could you—?!"

"Are you sure you're my brother?" Ryuga scoffed, clicking his tongue, "Pathetic!" He pushed his hand forward, "L-DRAGO!" he roared louder than a dragon could. Without another word, the forbidden bey pushed forward, effortlessly pushing Dragonis into the ground below it.

Ryuto fell to his knees, knowing he was defeated. His form shook at the feeling. "D-Dragonis…" he muttered. He collapsed, though his hands and knees able to stabilize his balance on all fours.

"You can't be Ryuto," Ryuga hissed venomously, "Ryuto was a strong-willed kid with great ambitions to become the world's strongest blader. I don't see that kid in you. Maybe he really did die that night when the fire took him." The younger stared at him fearfully, shock from the defeat taking his cool and leaving in its place trembling fear.

Ryuga turned his back to the younger, again laughing maniacally as he walked on, leaving the younger to himself.

A small sigh escaped Ryuto's lips as he got off his hands and knees, padding to where Dragonis was and picking the bey up. He stared intently at the face bolt, a dragon drawn on it. '_Dragon…_' he thought wistfully as he stared at it. '_Loyal, powerful, superior, prideful, great… and crazy. That's what a dragon is._' He pocketed the bey and walked on, in the opposite direction of the older.

There was only one thing on his mind as he walked: Ryuga, his family, his brother, the person who taught him how to blade. Now, however, it seems he's grown into a psychotic, power-hungry Dragon Emperor who knew nothing but power-lust. He wasn't the Ryuga that Ryuto knew… not anymore. They're different now… the older is the strongest of the strong, the Dragon Emperor, ruler of the Beyblade world, while Ryuto was a merely a simple treasure hunter.

They've grown up too far apart from each other to be what they were those many years ago… and what they were then was brothers.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? Was anyone OOC? Was everything okay? Review please!**


End file.
